


Blanket Forts Make Everything Better

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt: Can I have dcj in a blanket fort?





	Blanket Forts Make Everything Better

“Today was the worst,” Dean grumbled as he walked into the apartment he shared with Cas and Jimmy. His two boyfriends were cuddled up on the couch, having gotten home hours ago since they didn’t have an asshole boss who liked to make them stay late going over bullshit reports.

“Aww, come here, baby,” Jimmy said, scooting over and patting the couch between him and Cas.

“What happened?” Cas asked as Dean kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket up on a hook.

“I don’t even want to talk about it,” Dean said, collapsing onto the couch between his boyfriends. Cas put a hand on his knee and squeezed, and Jimmy ran fingers through his hair. “Adler was in top form today, and guess who caught the brunt of his lashing out over sales reports?

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, squeezing Dean’s knee again.

“I know just what you need,” Jimmy said, placing a kiss on Dean’s temple.

“I don’t know if I’m in the mood guys, I’m sorry,” Dean said dejectedly. He didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriends, but he just really wasn’t in the mood for sex.

“Not that,” Jimmy said with a laugh. “I think you’ll like this. Why don’t you go upstairs and take a bath and relax for a bit. Cas and I will warm up some dinner and get things ready down here, okay?”

“A bath does sound nice,” Dean said, shrugging.

“Of course it does,” Jimmy said, standing and pulling Dean to his feet. “Now get going.”

When Dean came back downstairs, freshly bathed and already feeling a million times better, he found their living room had disappeared under what looked like every blanket they owned. “Um, guys?” he asked tentatively. “What’s going on?”

Jimmy poked his head out of an opening and grinned at Dean. “It’s a blanket fort! Come on!” He held the flap open and Dean crawled inside.

The coffee table had been moved and the entire floor was covered in pillows, making a cozy little cave. Dean crawled across the pillows to sit next to Cas, who kissed him on the cheek.

“We used to make blanket forts for each other when we were little and having a bad day,” Cas said, smiling at Jimmy. “We’d build a nest of blankets and pillows and cover the whole thing in blankets and hide away until we were feeling better and ready to face the world.”

“This is awesome,” Dean said, smiling at his boyfriends. Already the stress of the day was long forgotten as he burrowed into the pillows and wrapped his arms around Cas and Jimmy.

“We have food for you too,” Jimmy said, and Cas picked up a tray containing a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread and set it over Dean’s lap. He produced a beer and a bottle opener from somewhere and opened that, setting it on the tray.

Dean picked up the beer and took a long swallow. “You guys are the best,” he said.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up under the blankets, with Cas and Jimmy taking turns feeding him and telling him stories about all the times they’d built blanket forts. At the end of the night when they all climbed into bed, Dean hugged his boyfriends close and said, “I take it back. Today was the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk DCJ headcanons? Come find me on [tumblr!](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
